Quiet Room
After Sheriff Strange managed to teleport all the incursion survivors all over Battleworld before being assassinated by Doom, Peter Quill found himself in the Kingdom of Manhattan. Looking for a place to hide from Doom, he ended up in the Quiet Room and became its singer under the name of "Swingin' Stevie Rogers." One day, Quill found a Kitty Pryde of an alternate reality in the midst of the Quiet Room's clients. She was an agent of Valeria von Doom's Foundation and was negotiating with Gambit the Collector to get an anomaly he had acquired. In exchange for the anomaly, Pryde would give him knives carved from the bones of Longshot himself, which possessed his lucky properties. But Quill foiled the negotiations when he appeared to defend her against Gambit's flirtations. Gambit fled, taking both the anomaly and the knives with him. Quill then grabbed Pryde by the arm and kissed her, and was punched in the face by her in response. A few drops of his blood fell in the analyzer Pryde used to identify if the anomaly was indeed what Gambit said it was, and didn't recognized Quill's blood, thus turning him into a living anomaly. Surprised, Pryde handcuffed him to herself and decided to take him with her for further studies. To discover Gambit's whereabouts and take the anomaly in his possession back, Pryde and Quill tracked down Cypher and his robot crew, the New Mutdroids, as they worked for him. After dealing with the robots, Pryde threatened to kill Cypher if he didn't tell her Gambit's location, forcing him to reveal that Gambit was at the Doomenheim Museum in Midtown. As they were leaving his pizzeria, Cypher recognized Pryde, which forced her to kill him as her mission there for the Foundation was a secret. Seeing his friend's dead body on the floor, a damaged Warlock self-destructed, but Pryde and Quill were able to survive as Pryde phased them through the explosion, though the shockwave caused by it left her unconscious. The next day, after regaining consciousness, Pryde and Quill, who had freed himself from her handcuffs, but decided to help her for saving his life earlier, invaded the Doomenheim Museum to claim the anomaly, but were caught in Gambit's trap as instead of the anomaly there was an alternate version of Pryde, who immobilized them and neutralized her analog's powers. Unable to escape, they were surprised by Gambit who wanted to add Pryde to his collection. After hearing a noise coming from another room of the museum, Gambit went to investigate it. Meanwhile, Quill convinced Widget to free them by singing to her. By the time Gambit returned, they were already freed and took the opportunity to attack him by surprise, but he turned things around by using the Longshot blades in his possession. As he cornered them, God Emperor Doom himself showed up, to their surprise, and knocked him out. Shortly thereafter, Doom revealed himself to be Drax, one of the Quiet Room's security guards who had been following Quill and Pryde since they'd left the club. Having notified the Thors to deal with Gambit, Drax accompanied Quill and Pryde to the Union of Doom Square, where Pryde showed them the anomaly they recovered from Gambit. It was Rocket Raccoon's tail. As it was the only thing left of Quill's home reality and a remaining part of his lost friend, Pryde let him keep it. After kissing him one more time, she departed for Doomgard to report to the Foundation. As she left, Quill and Drax, who had both lost their jobs in the Quiet Room, set out to create a den of thieves for themselves. The Quiet Room was eventually invaded and the rebels subdued by New Attilan's troops, as ordered by Queen Medusa, who was investigating the insurrection in behest of Doom. Following New Attilan's destruction by the hands of Black Bolt, Doom used his powers to restore it and shifted Black Bolt and Medusa's positions in society, turning Black Bolt into New Attilan's king and regent of Manhattan and Medusa into the leader of the insurrectionist group based at the Quiet Room, now called Queen's, as if nothing had happened. Alternate Reality Versions Prime Marvel Universe (Earth-616) In the Prime Marvel Universe, Black Bolt created the Quiet Room after abdicating the throne of the Inhumans. While on the surface it appears to be a bar, the Quiet Room's true purpose is to act as a meeting place, a neutral ground where anybody can meet up. Peace is ensured because anybody who starts trouble faces the wrath of Black Bolt himself. The Quiet Room's status as a neutral ground allows for meetings of any purpose, from wrestling press conferences between die-hard rivals, to poker games between nefarious supervillains. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Locales Category:Bars